The Dwarves of Highforge
History Prior to Cataclysm The Dwarves of High Forge have lived on and under the High Mountains of Prakanda for almost as long as there has been a world. Indeed any Dwarf from here will claim lineage over any foreign born Dwarf. However the bloody history of the self proclaimed First Clans can never be washed away. For longer then Dwarf history has been recorded the First Clans; Steel Cave, Forge Hammer, Axedin, High Peak, Silver Hold and Rusted Forge battled to see who would be King of the First Home or Valrax in there tongue. These troubled times of brothers and cousins killing brothers and cousins is known as the Steel Years or Lifo Tyok. For what the Dwarf's estimate to be about five centuries of war and bloodshed finally came to an end when a young, skilled and charismatic High Peak rose to prominence. This Dwarf named Wallgar was the exiled son of Dafgar Steel Cave who's mother; Lasra of High Peak abandoned him in a Gryphon's nest to be killed so she could avoid exile. The Gryphons though did not kill Wallgar but instead delivered him to the Dwarf Village of Kenti where a Wet Nurse took charge of him. Upon reaching 21 Wallgar learned of his origins and the War Under the Mountain that was still going on. Raised on honor and courage he vowed to bring an era of peace to the First Clans and stop anything like what happened to him from reoccurring. He spent his young adult life traveling Prakanda establishing alliances and treaties with the larger settlements. He rallied the only true Combined Army of Prakanda under his name and rode into battle upon the back the Gryphon who spared him; Lifo Stal or Steel Claws. Wallgar's War would have surely been lost if it were not for the Mages of Xesokos. The mages with the power of the Ley Lines; lifted the central peaks of the High Forge Mountains. This event completely destroyed the Silver Hold and Axedin Clans and made it impossible for the Rusted Forge Clan to assist in the effort to resist Wallgar's army. Despite the victory it provided, Wallgar never forgave the High Mages of Xesokos for the destruction of his Dwarf cousins. Upon his victory over the First Clan's Wallgar was anointed as the first Volrax. His coronation speech demanded that no Dwarf's of the first clan ever wage war against another clan. Also after paying the forces that helped him claim this title broke off connections with the outside world thus beginning the Age of Peace. After his first decade as Volrax; Wallgar began the tradition of Griffin riding through companionship. For over seven hundred years the lineage of Wallgar know as the High Forge dynasty ruled till Axgar High Forge the bold died in battle against a new enemy that shared the mountains know as the Raptorans. This event that sparked the hatred of Raptorans in High Forge because Axgar died without an heir. His death left a power vacuum that emboldened any that claimed liniage to Wallgar rights to the seat of Volrax. This era known as the Secession War between clan High Peak and clan Forge Hammer. Post Cataclysm The Succession War raged on for decades with many disputes of lineage settled in honor duels between specific individuals. This was a stark contrast compared to the open warfare of the Steal Years that saw entire generations erased from time. These conflicts ended upon the earth shattering Cataclysm that was centered in Prakanda. Awe and fear hastily united the Dwarf's under the wise counsel of the anceint judge known as Rothdar Greatiron who's line still rules today. Society On top of Highforge society is the king and below him are the Griffin Lords who rule Nest Halls and are responsible for arming and training Highforge's military as well as serving their king as Griffin flyers. Below the Nest Lords are the Winged Axes and Axe Lords both are highly trained dwarven warriors and serve as Commanders in Highforge's army though the winged axes fight on griffin back. These two classes are on the same level as blacksmiths and griffin tamers and lowest is the common folk. Military The Military of High forge is split in to two groups the Wing Force and the Highforge legion both are well trained and equipped though in the past years the Griffin mounted wing force has seen any fighting as most conflicts are fought between the flying Raptorans. Both groups are traditionally led by sons of the king but there has been exceptions in the past. Recent Events The Highforge Dwarves often fight wars with the Raptorans of Hirata